


Wedding gifts

by Scarletbat



Series: Sacred vows [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Cass is a good big sis, Cass should be an all seimg eye, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:32:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8289175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletbat/pseuds/Scarletbat
Summary: Cass knew as soon as they got home and wants to do something about it(for them)





	

Cass was no fool she knew they were married. They had grown more fond of each other. They were being secretive (more than usual), and she saw the wedding bands while sparring. So here she was attempting to find a gift for the both of them so far all of the options were either (a) To much like one person than the both of them. (B) even Cass knows that Damian doesn't like anything that slaughtered animals in the process. Cass picked up a photo album but opted it to be too cheesy. A house seemed way too over the top, and an island seemed just like the house option. "Time to call Stephanie." Cass muttered pulling out the phone she received on her birthday from Damian in fact. The phone rung 4 times before a tired Stephanie picked up the phone. "Cass thank god Babs was kicking my ass what can I do for you Cassie." Cass's lips tugged at the nickname but she remembered why she called. "I need your help to pick out a gift." Cass said seriously and Stephanie squealed. Who is it for I know it's not for me because you gave me one yesterday so who?" Stephanie asked and Cass shook her head. I cannot say over the phone Bruce and Barbara monitor the lines." Cass said and she could hear Stephanie's tone deflate as she spoke. "Damn it I'll be there in five knowing you Martha Wayne plaza?" Stephanie asked and Cass gave a quick yes before hanging up.

Stephanie moved fast was all Cass could say. The girl charged into the store nearly knocking over several shoppers and quickly apologizing. "Cass I'm here." Stephanie said breathing heavily as she came to a stop. I can see that Stephanie are you OK?" Cass asked putting a hand on her shoulder and Steph nodded before standing up straight an ad smiling. So who're we shopping for?" She asked excitedly and Cass rolled her eyes. Can you keep a secret?" Cass asked and Stephanie nodded her head. Jason and Damian got married so I'm looking for a wedding gift." She said voice low and she was glad Stephanie wasn't related to black canary because with how loud she squealed every window in the store would break. How when why?" Stephanie asked bouncing and Cass held her down. I'm guessing during that mission with Cupid I did a scan on their rings and it showed to be a metal native to the land. Cass explained as Stephanie continued to bounce but as they spoke a certain metropolitan reporter over heard. 

So what have you come up with so far?" Stephanie asked as they walked out of the store and Cass spouted the ideas off and why they didn't work. Ah you're a mutual gift person." Steph said before bopping off leaving a confused Cassandra alone in the aisle. Hello little Missy." A man in his mid to late 20's greeted as he walked near Cass. "Hello." She said returning the kindness. Now what's a pretty gal like you doing here all alone in a big place like this?" The man asked leaning against his cart. "I'm waiting for my friend." Cass said checking her phone for the time. Well I'll tell you what little Missy I'll wait with you because you seem a might interesting." The man chuckled and the two waited in silence until Stephanie came back holding several items looking at the two suspiciously. Hey Cass who's this guy?" Stephanie asked scooting towards her friend. I'm Devin volper from Smallvile. I saw her standing alone and thought a pretty girl shouldn't be here by herself." Devin said and Stephanie's eyes narrowed. Look pal I don't appreciate you trying to pull a fast one on my friend so shove off." Stephanie said and Devin smiled. "Excuse me I wasn't trying  tomake any sort of move I don't think my boyfriend would like it very much." Devin said as a man taller than him walked over and kissed his forehead. "You coming sug or am I alone tonight?" The other man said and Devin nodded. "Well it's been a might fun but I've gotta go." Devin said walking off with his boyfriend. "Awkward huh Cass?" Stephanie asked only to find Cass trying to hold in laughter. "Laugh it up Cass laugh it up let's buy the gift and get out of here." Stephanie huffed as they walked towards the checkout line 

Damian and Jason were tired and hungry but when a strange box appeared on their bed they needed to investigate. "Wait I found a tag!" Jason shouted tearing it off. Who is it from beloved?" Damian asked lowering the gun he had picked up when they saw it. Have a good life newlyweds! - Cass and Stephanie

P.S. I never thought Damian would be the kinky one ;) - SB

The two shared a look before opening the box. It was a box to hold their rings and a scrapbook with a snow globe of the treopakian island they got married on. I'll slaughter Brown for the note later but tomorrow beloved let's go say thank you." Damian said and Jason eyed him. "Even though she joked the collar?" Jason asked picking the item up. Beloved do not ruin the moment." Damian said and Jason rolled his eyes before hugging him. Now gorgeous let's go to sleep and we'll thank them in the morning." Jason said and the two changed out of the costumes and crashed onto the bed.


End file.
